Survivor: Haiti
| previousseason = None | nextseason = Survivor: Ghana - Rivals |season = 1|returnees = Abe Ingriham (7) Alexis Charleston (11) Candice Cohen (7) Chelsea Hammlin (7) Elena Estrada (16) Misha Valcovich (7) Rodney Weber (11) Tyler Dennis (7)}}'Survivor: Haiti '''is the first season of UnderAPineapple's Mini Survivor Series. Twists *'Tribe Division (Rich vs. Poor) '- Tribes will be divided by economic status. The Estere tribe will consist of the 10 higher-class individuals, whilst the La Quinta tribe will consist of the 10 lower-class individuals. *'Auxiliary Tribe: 'When 15 contestants remain, there will be an extra tribe formed. This will make the game consist of 3 tribes of 5 members each. *'Merge at 13: 'The tribes will merge into one tribe when 13 contestants remain. *'Final 2, Jury of 11: '2 people will be fighting for the million dollars in the end, and eleven people will decide their fate. *'Survivor Auction Elimination '- When the Survivor Auction takes place (at the Final 8), all contestants who have yet to buy an item, will be eligible for elimination. There will be a rock draw, and whoever draws the red rock, will be sent to the jury. Castaways *These are the 20 castaways fighting for $1,000,000 and the title of SOLE SURVIVOR! :D Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;" |Rodney | |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |— | |— | | |— | style="white-space: nowrap;" rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Monique | |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |— | |— | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Tyler | |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | |— | |— | | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Abe | |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | |— | |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="1" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Chelsea |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | ''None | | |— |— | | | | | |— | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="2" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Ted |— | | | | | |— | | | | | | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | Evacuated | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="3" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Lucas |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | | |— | | | | | | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="4" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Alexis | |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | Eliminated | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="5" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Willis |— | | | | | |— | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="6" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Candice | |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="7" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Dallas |— | | | | | |— | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="8" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Sally | |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="9" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Lacey |— | | | | | |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="10" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Lisa | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="13" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Chad | |— |— |— |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="14" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Elena |— | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="15" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Misha |— | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="16" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Camille |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="17" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Amy |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="19" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Graham | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |} *In "Double Whammy", Chelsea played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating five votes against her. Author's Notes *All credit for the logo goes to the creator. I did not make this logo. :) *This will be the first season I put on Just323's Survivor Wiki. *Props to User:Just323 for making Dallas, Lucas, Willis, Candice, Alexis, and Sally. :) ----